


The Killing Game

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Friends With Benefits [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Steve to the rescue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killing Game

“I’ma kill the bastard. That’s all there is to it. I’ll just slit his throat and feed him to the wolves. There’s wolves in Canada ain’t there? Somewhere?” Chris looks over at Steve inquiringly but he just shrugs. “Gotta kill ‘im, Steve. You know that, right? He can’t just break Jen’s heart and expect to live!”

Chris’s voice gets a little loud so Steve shushes him, agreeing. Steve, of course, is the more sensible and generous of the two, so they’re having this conversation in your living room instead in your bedroom, in front of you. You eavesdrop anyway, thinking it’s probably better that they don’t talk about Jay within earshot. Otherwise you’d cry even more. But then, you already are. Because you’ve yet to stop. It’s nice, though, to hear Chris’s loyalty to you. You’re glad someone feels that way.

“Kane, calm down. You’re gonna wake him when we just put him down.” Even in your misery you find it a little funny that Steve makes you sound like a frightened child. “Besides, I don’t know if Canada has any wolves that would eat him. We’ll put him in a wood chipper instead. Or one of those industrial meat grinders-.”

“What I don’t get,” interrupts Chris, “is how he, anyone, would even want to cheat on Jen. I mean the guy is a living god. Even I see it. Andhe’s a good person on top of it? Why need anything else, you know?” This time the inquiring look must be more than Steve can handle.

“We’ve all had man-crushes on him, yeah, but Jay’s diferent, Kane. You gotta understand that about the kid.” Wait, man-crushes? Nothing wrong with a little ego boost, but you want to hear what Steve is thinking. “Jay’s in love. With another guy. And he can’t deal. He doesn’t wanna deal. So he pretends he can turn the feelings off. He goes back to his girl and his family and friends and everything’s normal. He’s normal. _Jen_ is what makes him _ab_normal.”

It’s at this point that you shiver as if someone just walked over your grave. You never thought of it like that. Never considered that Jay _just can’t deal_. Puts a whole new spin on things. Doesn’t make any of it better, but it makes sense now. It also starts a smirk on your face. You can deal with being in love with a guy, with one of your best friends, despite your sexuality and your fears. You can accept it for the gift that it is. And it has nothing to do with you being older or being in the entertainment business longer. Turns out you’re strong after all. It’s Jay who’s the weak one…


End file.
